


Don't Wait

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, non-vampire au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: It's already troublesome that she's royality but now her father is going to find her a suitor.(The characters are not vampires in this).





	Don't Wait

Nadja hated being royal. Everyday she was called, 'her majesty'. She had been bothered with this title.

Her father promised her that tommorrow she'd see the suitors that had been brang for her.

She dreads this moment. She sighed as she got out of bed.

She had decided to keep her mind off of what her father was going to do, she'd sneak out and visit the commoners.

Nadja slipped into different clothes and snuck through the window. She fell into bushes and got up. She brushed off her clothes.

She already knew what she'd do. She would visit her to closet relatives: Nandor and Guillermo. Nadja took off running.


End file.
